THE BEGGINING OF RYUSKE
by ryuske.cigara
Summary: first fan fic... please review i need all the help i can get. story about life in ragnarok online game.
1. Chapter 1

Dissclaimer I dont own RO but only the Character ryuske.ciggara

AHH i awoke screaming in my bed with wet sheats and a cold brisk chill running over my body...

Steil burst into the room shouting with both arms fully estended holding his legendary blades.

"RYUSKE" shousted steil, " what happend, who is here, Why are your sheats all wet?"

abit embarrased Ryuske quickly hoped out of bed threw on his pants and simply stated, " i have no idea what your talking about... my bed is all wet because the chill and i have sweated all night from a fever"...(hopfully he buys this) ryuske is thinking. steil stared at ryuske and simply stated, "do as you please but remember we have a big adventure tomarrow so be in good standing alright, no wet sheats. ohh and wash them to my house is a clean house." ryuske bit his lip in desperation, for a moment he had almost forgotten that this was his big day just around the corner they were to leave at three am the following morning.

Ryuske got up from the floor witch he had slept on rather than the wetted bed... also wearing his favorite hat laying there on the floor with his bebe savage. The door burst open! hurry steil yelled we mustnt be late for the wedding" he was right too... this was ryuskes big bros wedding after all and hes the best man... Ryuske jumped to get the blood pumping in his legs so that he might go a little faster on his way to the wedding chapple. once ready he threw on his rouge outfit of bright orenge color and ran out the door.

Steil had been up all night... wondering where he had put the rings... still wondering ... lol... ryuske knew exactly where they were on the left side of his saveges backpack. steil wouldnet be able to lose them if he put them there he thought... steil frantickly on there run to the chapple turned to ryuske and asked him " dude do you know were i put them rings at for sano?" i just kind of cuckled and said of corse there in the backpack on rodger (the bebe)"

on the way to the chapple we saw sano he was running a little late himself it seemed. i think we may have gotten alittle drunk at the pub for the batchler party. no wonder i my shoes were on when i was in bed. finaly at the chaple we ran inside sano right behind us. i turned to him, " whats the matter bro getting a slite case of the wobbles knowing this is the last woman your ever going to sleep with?" sano just shruged and said , "just between us shes the only woman ill ever be with... dont tell steil." he said as we heded up the stairs the to podiam for the wedding to begin and we got there just in time to it seemed.

as we took our places there she came my brothers wife to be i supose miyro a beautiful little red head with a little slit us silver running strait down the back. she had on a fabuilis embroyederd dress her mother had been married in just 21 years ago. she had the look of death coming over her scared it wouldnt work out after their marriage. everyone knew sano was a faithful man lol... if you would ever meet him youd know what i mean they would say in a joking manor. she was truly blessed to have found such a love. i nudged sano and said "to think she left me for you... just playing man." he was two excited you know she believe in the whole sex before marridge thing so he was asmatic for this to be over with so the hunny moon could start they were going to be relaxing in the beautiful town of Loti in the north poll.

after the wedding we all through riches and jewels to comemorate the ceremony. sano and miyro got onto there peco peco and road off tword aldi barron to catch the next port to loti.

now ryuske looked about and was all alone steil had went home and so had all the other guests, he decided to celibrate he was going to level so much that his own brother sano couldnt recognize him when they got back from the honney moon. after all he had already grown so much in the last two years. hed been lifting weights and killing monsters for his whole life its nearly all he knows how do to... of course steil though was allwasy the brains of the operation being the blacksmith and all.

(END OF CHAPTER ONE) first fan fic... to much detail not enough? please submit a review ill continue to chapter two after five or more reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own RO just the character Ryuske.Ciggara**

Ryuske went to bed early that night knowing his true journy would start tomarrow. haunted by dreams of glory and fame he only slept a few hours awaking as ready and vibrant as ever before. again he hoped out of the hay stack he had stumbled into the other night there in payon. he on a mission though Ryuske hardly remembered what it was…

His first mission as an rouge… no help all alone he was to steal the rarest item ever evil wings … strait from the head of Chi the guardian of the wings. Chi had powers beyond belief, he was able to control the powers of the elements and nature. All that had attempted to steal such wings had been killed or tourtured maybe even worse. None had ever returned!

Ryuske hopped up ready to go he would await the darkness to make him stealthily hidden. He went to the store to get something to eat and he needed thread to fix his assasins mask. An exclusive mask for assassins that covers most of the face so not to be seen. His had a small rip in the nose from his last scuffle with his brother Sano. Once at the store he swiftly stuffed the thread into his pocket and paid for the food and two small potions just incase he said.

Ryuske would never pay for everything only part or half the order… he hated the system it was to easy to get away with things in the bigger stores. And when you were caught you just acted like you hadn't ment to do it and they let you go… stupid people he always said to himself

Steil on the other had always paid for everything he was as noble as the day is long… he had once been given a two handed blade called Balmug, the sword used by GOD-POING, the Heroine. The queen had given it to him when he had ridden the castle of the thief bugs infestation in Prontera.

Ryuske stayed in the guest suite at the inn for the time being, he didn't pay for the room instead snuck in through the window... Ryuske was waiting for nightfall to go in under the shadows as not to be seen... the evil wings would be his they had to be his for this was the only way to show his true skills and power as a rouge. He needed this to show his brother he was better than he was before, better then the rest of the clan.

Around one a.m. he snuck out of the window and into the courtyard of the inn, ryuske was going into the High Chi's palace... Once inside the palace slipping past fifteen gards scaleing a wall and skathing the roof top. He attempted to locate the High Chi's room for he would have left the headgear on his dresser till the morning. The only problem being he knew not the palace grounds... hunting through the palace he found many rare items encased in chests and strange wrapings.

Once finaly found he enters the room cautiusly not to be heard and awaken the High Chi and his slumbering powers over fire. Ryuske spyed around each conner of the great chambers of the Chi looking for the Evil Wings so that he may finaly be done with his mission... he was slightly disturbed with how suprisingly easy it was for him to negate his way through the palace after he entered. there he had spoted the evil wings now skimming across the floor to the dresser from the far side of the room ... once there he stood up abruptly and grabed the wings...

little did he know there was an alarm... at that moment the whole place lit up from the torchas and loud horns sounded around the area... and the High Chi awakend with eyes of fury as he looked upon ryuske...

(is this at all cliffy) remember first story...


End file.
